poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise
'''Trainsformers: Engines In Disguise '''is a new movie. Summery A few years after Megatrain's defeat, the last four remaining Trainbot warriors Thomas, James, Percy and Edward discover that Predacons have been released into the human world and an old legend is about to come true and have to stop it fast before it is too late. Meanwhile, James and Thomas get into various arguements, one of which results in James quiting. Plot Prologue: The Tale of Megatronus/The Fallen The film opens with a narrator explaining the life-story of five honorary Trainbots battling many creatures and foes after defeating their arch enemy, Megatrain. The narrator then tells the backstory of Megatronus (AKA the Fallen) who once lead the Decepticons, found a portal to a world of unknown power, became immortal, turned his brotherhood to stone and released thirteen Predacons into our world. Then Megatronus was alone to walk the Earth and forget his horrible mistake. And the narrator adds that the Predacons that were unleashed continued to plague mankind to this very day. Present day/Thomas' introduction In the present day, hunters raid a village. Their leader takes a lady's pendant and they drive away. In the forest, they run into a log on the road and try to remove it until several men become victims of various strange activities, the last one running off in horror. The leader is left on his own and as he waves a macheti around, a head pops up behind him in the shadows and narrows its eyes. Then, the leader rolls down a hill and claims that he is not afraid of a myth or a ghost, which is then revealed to be a Train-Prime, who converts his hand into a sword. They then get into a fight, which results in the Train-Prime winning. The truck rolls back into the village and a boy picks up his mother's pendant and sees a hooded figure in a tree, believing him to be the Ghost of the Jungle. A few years later, the boy shows a girl named Meg Griffin where he saw the figure and she thanks him saying he'd better get home. The boy asks Meg if she knew the ghost and Meg replies "He wasn't always a ghost.". She looks at the place where the hunters were attacked and finds a gun there. She then ends up falling down a deep hole and getting caught by Thomas (AKA OpThomas Prime). Then, they talk about James, Percy and Edward. Meg explains to Thomas that his brothers need him because they're lost without him. When Meg looks up, Thomas is gone. Percy arrives home/Edward and James' conversation In Jasper, Nevada, Percy arrives back at the Trainbots' new base. He watches TV until Edward tells him to concentrate on his work. James then arrives and he and Edward talk about the Mysterious Mare Do Well (Whom James uses as a vigilante alter ego) and then James is about to punch Edward when Optimus tells that that is enough. James then climbs up and away. Edward asks Optimus why he couldn't sent James away for training and Optimus explains each of his brothers have strengths and weaknesses and that he must learn to be strong when they are weak, because if he doesn't realize this sooner, all hope is lost for their team. Meg calls Ryan/Evil Sunset and Knock Out's talk At the harbour, Cranky unloads a crate. Meg tells him to be careful after he drops it. After Cranky apologizes, Meg rings Ryan and chats with him. With Sari away on a mission with Bumblebee, Ryan and the Dazzlings are working with Meg to bring ancient statues with Crash Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey and the Cyberlings (who have released Airachnid from their spell) to former Decepticon Medic Knock Out. When they leave, a changed Airachnid arrives with a cloaked figure in her cockpit. The figure is revealed to be Evil Sunset Shimmer (a clone of the good Sunset Shimmer and her past self). Knock Out says he has some friends he'd like them to meet and adds that they are impossible to miss. That night, a pigeon gets eaten by a female Predacon. After she burps, she smirks evilly. Cody signs up for James Back in the city, a criminal backs out of a shop pointing a gun. Then, a purple rope yanks him upwards and the Mysterious Mare Do Well in her human form (actually James in disguise with a voice imitating machine to make him sound like a woman) punches him into a wall. A girl with the red and yellow hair named Sunset Shimmer appears with her friend Cody Fairbrother (in the form of Light Cody Fairbrother) and asks James: "Hey, Mare Do Well. Need any teaching assistants?". James says he's got it covered but Cody declines, saying "I think you could do with some help. And I could use a sidekick. You may have everyone else fooled but you haven't fooled us, James.". James yanks Sunset's guitar out of her hand and asks how they knew it was him. Cody says it wasn't that hard to recognize him and James is funny. As the criminal tries to get away, Cody uses his magic to stop the criminal and then he, James and Sunset dangle the man from a lamppost. Later, James and Cody talk about how they have problems with their relatives. Sunset tells James to let Cody fill in for him when he is away doing some vigilante stuff. James agrees but asks her what he was supposed to do sit around and wait for Thomas to come back and save the day. Shortly afterwards, as Cody explains that Ryan has the same problems with Meg, James falls asleep. Knock Out revives the Male Sirens On the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, Knock Out (actually the still immortal Megatronus/The Fallen) revives the Male Sirens by putting a Dazzling pendant on each one of them. First, Mal, then Hope, the Mercolts, Night Ninja, Ryvine Sparkle, Dr. Neo Cortex. Rothbart, the Mesmerizers, the Starrings, Romeo (PJ Masks), the Blindings, the Deceptilings and the Rythvines. Meanwhile, a plane flies through the sky and lowers its wheels, one of which Thomas stands on. He then jumps and goes into a sewer and arrives at the hide-out where Sci-Ryan and his friend, Sci-Twi, his Dalek friend, Ex-Terminator, his friend from the Swan Princess, Princess Odette and Chainstorm, first Mini-Con Sci-Ryan created with a small device he found. He asks Thomas why he has been away for so long and Thomas explains why. He then asks about Optimus' whereabouts and Chainstorm points out a room where light is coming from. Thomas goes in and finds Optimus there. Optimus senses his approach and tells Thomas to kneel before him. After they talk a little, the two converse the difficulty of Thomas' absence for James. Thomas and Optimus reconcile after years of separation but Optimus forbids Thomas from fighting until the three of his friends and himself learn to act as one. They hug as James watches from the doorway. Optimus calls James, telling him that his brother is back, and he enters. James welcomes Thomas back and hugs him and then goes to bed telling the other two that Thomas is back. The Trainbots train/Facing Aquatix Later, on the rooftops, the Trainbots train with Thomas and James getting into a light argument. Then a loud screech is heard. The Trainbots and the Cyberlings go to check it out and find the Vehicons, Evil Sunset and Airachnid fighting a Predacon called Aquatix. Airachnid manages to escape before the Cyberlings can put her under their spell. The Trainbots start fighting Aquatix, who states that their power is nothing compared to hers. Evil Ryan says Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * *will be bad guest stars in this film. *Sci-Ryan, Princess Odette, Matau and other characters will help * * *will work for * * * *This film is based on TMNT. * * * * * * * * * Songs * *Everything is Awesome *Better Then Ever *No Fear *Friendship Burns Bright *Far Longer Than Forever *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Under Our Spell *Strange Things *Friendship Makes Us Strong * *Welcome to the Show * * * Scenes *Prologue: The Tale of Megatronus/The Fallen *Present day/Thomas' introduction *Percy arrives home/Edward and James' conversation *Meg calls Ryan/Evil Sunset and Knock Out's talk *Cody signs up for James *Knock Out revives the Male Sirens *The Trainbots train/Facing Aquatix */ */ */ */ */ * */ *Happy ending (TEID) *Epilogue: The Cyberlings put Airachnid under their spell Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan